


necro-NAH-micon

by xiphiathepeacefullsword



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Reader, F/F, F/M, HorrorTale, More tags to be added, Necromancy, Reverse Harem, Swapfell, Underfell, its another harem, physical battle, skeleton harem, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, you are tsundere, you kick ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiphiathepeacefullsword/pseuds/xiphiathepeacefullsword
Summary: i sometimes write whole stories based on songs





	1. so what

**Author's Note:**

> guess you just lost your husband you don't know where he went  
> so you're gonna drink your money you're not gonna pay is rent.  
> you've got a brand new attitude that you're gonna wear tonight.  
> you're gonna get in trouble you're gonna start a fight.
> 
>  
> 
> YOU'RE GONNA START A FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you don't need anyone

you were on your 5th round of cognac. you're a have a high alcohol tolerance, this was nothing. the fiery bartender poured you another shot. you figured if you get hammerd you'd get to call Samantha to come get you. you weren't going back to your ex-fiances house to get your stuff, you'd have her do that too.

4 years ago a race of beings emerged from a hole in ebbot mountain made completely of magic, dubbed as monsters, at that point you'd been engaged for 6. 3 years ago you developed magical abilities, and for 2 you successfully hid them from your (ex) fiance.

And exactly 73- no scratch that, 74 hours ago, you had been promptly kicked out of your groom-to-be's household after being caught attempting to pull a glass bone from the refrigerator.

you'd been getting stronger. 

at first it was smaller things, waking up on the ceiling, dead animals following around. but at the two year mark you started summoning bones. you could never dispel the glass objects, so you tried to shatter them and throw away the shards, but they'd never break. they were less like glass and more like, steel. so you'd hide them in the attic, and every week you'd drive down to the lake and toss them. 3 years, and strange animal like glass structures began materializing. you once blew a hole straight through a forest. took two weeks before they disappeared. Now, and you could control the appearance of bones, they wouldn't dispel, but you could control the size and shape, the sharpness and bluntness.

12 hours you spent in tears, devouring ice cream and crying on the shoulders of your friends, who gladly took you in.

They new about your powers from day one, and would have never abandoned you. You had to keep Samantha and Eli from busting down your ex's front door and torturing him. half to death.  ~~if you wanted him tortured you'd do it~~ ~~yourself~~. No, he wasn't worth it.

The rest of the time after being discovered by your ex, you spent at a monster bar near Sams apartment, using alcohol as a way to build back the walls he broke down, making them taller and thicker than ever before. You used to be so  _pathetic_. waiting for the world to give you wanted, asking nicely, sitting quietly in the corner letting life punch you around. you'd been fine with it.

but in those short 74 hours, you had replayed his words over and over.

_you freak!_

_you're one of them are'nt you!_

_how long?_

_get out!_

in those short 74 hours, you had changed, hardened up to those you didnt trust. you had given your whole heart to someone, someone who didn't really love you. you were together all those years and the moment he finds out you're different he wishes he'd never met you. he didnt even consider you a human anymore. no one did.

every day since you came here until his words began to fade. a couple more visits and you could very well forget his voice entirely. you tapped your glass for another shot. as the bartender poured your drink his flames shifted in a way that could resemble a raised brow. "hush you don't know my life." you pulled the drink to your lips and he crackled in soft laughter. your phone buzzed.

 **minimom:** _oi where are you? its been 4 hours get your ass back here._

_im not hauling your drunk ass home._

you rolled your eyes at Sams message.

 **BONEZ:** _im cool. mom._

_u no i don't get drunk easily. On my way._

you handed grillby 40 dollars for the bill. "see you tomorrow hot stuff." he chuckled again and waved. 

the moment you pushed open the door you instantly felt sick to your stomach. right in front of the bar, was the most adorable bunny monster you'd ever seen. petite with fluffy white fur and big, sky blue eyes. she was clutching a smaller bunny, and they were both trembling in fear, as four grown, incredibly drunk men shoved them back and forth between each other in a circle, like elementary school bullies. they didn't even have the decency to take her into an alley or something. have they no shame. you looked around, and your scowl depend at the sight of the few bystanders still out this late walking past the alteration without even a glance.

well it's your lucky day. you could use a fight right now.

"OI!" the four drunk men all swiveled their heads in our direction. you raked a hand backwards through your hair the, other shoved in your pocket, a mental trick you'd taught yourself to help summon attacks. "get your hand off the little lady wont'cha? what'd she ever do to you idiots?"

the one who seemed to be leading the group of degenerates turned to you fully "the things a  _monster!_ im puttin' it in its rightful place!" he took the bunnies from one of his compares and threw her to the ground. he lifted his foot. "under my boot!"

hopefully they were a challenge. you needed some excitement right now.

you summoned a blunt bone into the hand in your pocket and charged. "boss shes one of em-" you ducked low and landed  blow to the underside of the head jerks chin, causing him to stumble backwards into the one farthest from you. the one on the right charged at you, flailing his arms in a drunken and vain attempt to strike you. you dodged it easily and sent a punch directly to his stomach with your free hand. the other hesitated, and look towards the leader.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET HER!" at the heads command, the third one runs at you, giving his best effort to hit you in the face with a right hook, you dodged left, and grabbing his arm and pulling him towards you, while simultaneously bending your arm, so he gets a face full of your elbow. with a worrying crack, he stumbles back before crashing onto the concrete.

"pathetic." you sling your bone over your shoulder and turned to the boss and the one holding him.

his lackey was holding a gun, aimed directly at your head.

he was shaking, he didn't know how to use it.

the head jerk Stand upand laughs, rubbing the underside of his face, where a dark bruise could bee seen blooming on his chin.

"betcha think you're real tough, takin' on a bunch a guys like that. but ive had enough of this kung fu shit, and all that effort was for nothing. all it takes is one bullet to end it all. should'a kept your nose in your own  business ssssllut!" he draws out the last word, and laughs loudly. he then turns to his bud holding the gun. "we're done here, shoot her." he walks behind him and turns to watch, smiling at you wickedly.

the man cocks the gun.

" _paaathetic."_ before he could blink you were in front of him, so close you could smell the alcohol on his breath and feel its terrified rhythm. you knocked the gun from his hands and pulled him by the shoulder. 'if you were really a man you'd fight me hand to hand.' you whisperd in his face and smiled, bringing your bone down onto his still captured shoulder. he screamed, and collapsed onto the ground before you, scrambling back on his ass.

you smiled

"as a matter of fact, if you were a real man you wouldn't take orders from losers like him." you gestured toward his boss, who was staring at you wide eyed and frozen with terror. you began cackling.

you loved it. the way people so much bigger and 'better' than you, who were once so cocky and arrogant, could look up at you,  on the verge of tears at the realization of there mistake. at the realization that weren't some girl anymore, you were some girl with a  _gift_. and now that your ex was out of your life, there was nothing to keep you from using it to its fullest extent, nothing to keep you from becoming one of the  ~~most feared most respected~~ strongest people on the face of this earth.

except the law, but who really cares about that?

your laugter died down, but your smile still remained. "i'd kill you, but i wouldn't want a murder on my hands, especially not that of you cretins." they didnt move, just stared, eyes as big as the moon. "I GAVE YOU AN OUT, GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" you bellowed suddenly, and the two men who were still conscious instantly soberd up, and fled, tail between their legs.

"tch" you dropped your bone to the ground. no need for it now. you turned and looked the bunny monsters up and down. "You guys hurt?"

The big one shook her head, still clutching the smaller bun, eyes large, but not in fear. In adoration.

You loved that just as much as seeing fear in people's eyes.

You nodded and started off home. "Wait!" Someone tugged your sleeve. Quick bunny this was. "T-Thank you! For saving me!" She beamed up at you. You couldn't help but smile back.

"You don't have to thank me for basic ethics. 'sides it was a real blast to knock those guys around." You rubbed her head ruffly, and she giggled. "Have a good night and all that, stay safe bunbuns." You turned to leave again.

 "No W-Wait!" You barely got a step in before she caught your sleeve again. "Y-you're a necromancer right?" You nodded. Dead things seemed to be the only thing that found any interest in you. The bunny twisted her ears and squealed.

"Undyne needs a necromancer! She told us if we saw one then to send them to her immediately!" 

Ooh no, you were not getting charged for using magic illegally. you had hid your powers all those years you didn't seem it necessary to get a license. You knew undyne had high ranks in both the Human and monster police force.

You leaned down and said, strictly, "I was never here, and you saw nothing. You will tell them as such."

"B-But-."

"I. Wasn't. Here." 

____________________________________________________________________

"So" undyne folded her hands over the desk of a dramatically and theatrically dark room. There was a single light being shined directly into the Bunny's face, blinding her. It was just like the movies.

"Tell me what you saw, I want all the details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you get the last dragon reference?
> 
> LEROY!!!


	2. Uhh this is chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go.

"(Y/N)!" Samantha shook you, hard. "(Y/N)! What did we tell you about sleeping on the couch! Get Up!" She finally pushed you off the couch onto the ground. "Eli's here, he wants to talk to you."

You groaned, pushed yourself off the floor and went to find Samantha in the kitchen. Sam was in her normal mom attire, an apron wrapped around. Her plumpish figure and her hair into two Minnie mouse buns, some of her hair billowing around her chocolate colored face.  "What time is it?" You yawned and pawed at your eyes.

"Almost elevenn." You started at Eli's voice, who was sitting at the kitchen table. He wasn't wearing his glasses today, and his dark black hair was put goofily into two buns, the same as Samanthas hair. He was pale, like vampire pale, and only had one of his ear rings in. He stared you down, and squinted at You. "You went out drinking again didn't you?"

How the hell- "pff no."

"Pff yes." Samantha flipps the inlet in the pan expertly.

"SAM! The fuck dude?!"

"Didn't matter whether or not she told me, I can already tell. Come." Eli patted the chair next to him.

"No, you're going to lecture me." Eli have a false smile and spread his arms open.

"Nonsense! I just want a hug from my best friend!"

"Liar." You scooted into the seat next to him, and he wrapped you up in a warm hug. when you tried to pull away he tightened his grip, trapping you. here it comes.

"(y/n) we know you're going through a really rough time right now, but drowning your tears in alcohol will do you no good. this is no time to be reckless and irresponsible-" he stopped short of himself, let go and grabbed your head, rotating it so he could examine you. "you got in a fight too, didn't you?" you felt your face, did you have a bruise? the guys didnt even touch you though, how would he know?

"nuh-uh." Eli flicked your nose.

"you did, i can smell it on you, you got in a fight at that bar!"

"well technically i got in a fight  _outside_ of the bar. a bunch of idiots were harassing a little bunny monster, you know i don't like people being pushed around, especially not animals." you freed yourself from Eli's grip. he looked the table, thinking, concerned, he always worried for people he cared about. "hey, hey Eli." he looked up from the table. " you don't have to worry about me, i can handle myself." you place your hand on his shoulder."if i was hurt i'd come to you first!"

Eli worked at a monster hospital after discovering his healing abilities. Eli always liked to help people, you looked up to the guy, he was a good role model. he pulled you into another hug, smooshing your face to his chest. "i love you, i don't want to see you hurt anymore." you hugged him best you could in your position.

"i love you two eel. no ones going to hurt me anymore." if they tried to you'd bury them alive. you pushed against him, signaling him to let you go, but he held on.

"you're planning on going back today, aren't you." it wasn't a question. this guy has the best brothers intuition on the planet. no point in lying to him.

"its only a few more times, i promise i'm not going to go black out drunk!"

"that doesn't mean its good for you." Samantha placed plates of omelets in front of you and Eli, sitting with you two. "if you go again you're taking Eli with you."

"agreed" Eli finally let you go, and roughly rubbed your head. " we don't need you getting arrested for impaling some poor guy. we need to go out and get you a magic License too." he dug into his breakfast. you followed suit, and lost yourself in thought.

what happens after yo u got a license? you wanted to enlist in magic training classes, to help you with controlling your magic. the thing you mostly needed help with was learning how to make it disappear. plus in order to register you they'd need to test your powers, and your SOUL trait before deciding your threat level. being able to legally use your powers in small amounts sounded cool too, but it was just that, just small amounts, you wouldn't be able to go all out unless you were part of the government or military. regular magic citizens were told to keep magic usage to a minimum. also, when you were registered you were given a card, well more like a tracker and monitor. if you used your magic above the assigned 'wattage' as it was referred as, you'd get a warning. you get three warnings before you got fined, than two more before an arrest.

"i don't think i want a license. i feel more comfortable not being monitored night and day." Samantha shot her gaze up to you.

"Nonsense! if you get found having powers without one you'll be arrested on the spot-"

"than all i have to do it not get caught. i won't use my powers in public, if i get stopped ill tell them i didn't know i had magical abilities." you got up from the table and deposited your now empty plate into the sink. "i'm going to grillbys. ill wait for alcohol till a Little later, to 'appease' you both. you went upstairs to your room, silently praying eli forgot about his promise to accompany you.

but when you left your bedroom, dressed in a deep maroon sweater with a stripe through it and black leggings, Eli was standing in the doorway. peering down at you, tapping his foot impatiently, he was dressed, dark green starter jacket and basic jeans. "you thought i forgot didn't you."

"a girl can dream  cant she?" Eli rolled his eye.

"c'mon looser lets get this over with, no alcohol till 2:00."

"1:30."

"3:00."

"oh c'mon dude-"

"keep pushin' me and ill make it 6. seriously you sound like an alcoholic."

 the well memorized walk to the bar was a short one, but as soon as you turn the corner to the building you froze. 

the building was swarming with monster squad cars, police dogs with their heads all buried in the concrete, searching. grillby was being questioned at the entrance, and questioning was none other than the chief of the monster police force herself. Undyne. "what the hell happened here?" Eli finally turned the corner and gawked at the scene before him. you opened your mouth to reply to tell him you didn't know, but then the barking started. all of the search dogs began pulling against their leashes directly in your direction. the large, rabbit eared officer said something into the walkie on his shirt, called for undyne, and when she turned to face him he pointed in your direction.

"shit."

"what did you do?"

"HEY! YOU!" undyne began tearing across the street towards you.

"ELI RUN!" you booked it away from grillbys, toward a park that you never really visited. Eli followed behind you, spewing out curses and swears at you. you turned behind you to asses your situation, the cops were still hot on your tail, undyne leading the bounding monsters.

you looked back in front of you and narrowly avoided crashing into a park bench. you vaulted over it, landing on its seat and stirring up a group of pigeons that had been hanging out in front of it.

You turned towards undyne again, allowing a wall of gladd bones to erupt from the ground below you, blocking off your pursuers path, and ran back after eli.

you and Eli weaved in and out of the bystanders walking their dogs and spending time with their kids in the park. you got to its edge looked left right.

you booked right, towards the woods. you could still hear the dogs, and the powerful footsteps of the fish monster became louder as she approached. as you entered the woods at a full sprint, eli skidded to a stop.

"(Y/N) WHAT THE HELL!"

"ILL EXPLAIN LATER, C'MON!" you answered without looking back, and he followed. you just wanted to come out and get a drink and down you were being chased down by cops, you hadn't done anything illegal. the fight you had the other night played in your head. the damn bunny monster ratted you out! ungratefull little-

"HEY!" you could hear undyne yelling behind you again, you and eli stopped running, in front of you was a vast, deep lake. you turned to face undyne and the rest of the police. she aproched you slowly.

"We do not want to hurt you, but continuing to run will be considered as resisting arrest, not that you have anywhere to go-"

You snagged eli by the waist, and without a second thought you hopped onto the head of the of the glass beast that began materializing behind you. As the you acended higher into the air above them, You lifted your hand, willing for a flurry of bones to rain down on undynes troups.

Your attack was summoned, but before you could give the mental command of attack, you felt something solid collide with the back of your head.

"YOU PUT UP A GOOD FIGHT HUMAN!" Even as your senses began to fade, the voice was loud, and reasauring. You kept yourself awake a few more moments, but with a soft shove from the captor in front of you, you were transferred into unconsciousness.

__________________________________

_ow._

_Ow._

_OW._

You rubbed the back of your head, still half asleep. You weren't in a bed, no you were sitting perfectly straight up in a chair, in an impossibly dark room. A bright lamp was clicked on, blinding you. You covered your eyes and ducked your head to avoid the painfully bright light.

 "(Y/n)(L/n), that Is your name, correct?"

you blinked and moved your head in the direction of the voice. it was smooth, but it demanded respect and attention. Undyne. you blinked past the light at the blue scaled, red haired fish monster before you. "where's am i? Where's Eli?"

"Eli?"

"the dude i was with were is he?" you were loosing your temper, if he was hurt you planned to blow this whole place up.

"ah the medic, hes perfectly fine i can assure you no harm will come to him, or you for that matter." she leaned closer to you, further illuminating her yellow eyes and fangs in the light. she peered down at your chest, eyes squinted, examining you.

"OI!" you snapped your fingers in her face, disrupting her gaze from your chest to your face. "Why. am. i. here!?" 

undyne sat back in her chair." the monster community is in need of a human necromancer. there is a race of monsters that would, benefit,  from your presence."

you scoff, crossing your arms. "what makes you think i'm a necromancer?"

"We have eye witness accounts of you in a street fight in front of grillbys." Undyne places a thick manilla folder on the desk in front of you. You lift the cover.

_shit._

in the folder were pictures and documents on the four guys from the night before. Notes about injuries and what they rold undyne about your encounter.

You close the folder. " anyone could of done that, why suspect lil ol me?"

Undyne was tapping her finger on the desk impatiently, you smile, you were aggravating her."while we were chasing you you used multiple nacromancer attacks."

You laugh "where's your proof? Pics or it didn't happen!"

Undyne reaches behind her head, where a scarlet glove emerges from the darkness, and quickly places another folder in her hand.

She basically throws the folder in your face. This time the pictures staring up at you were that of you on a park bench, bones ripping through the earth in front of you. Another is looking up at you, on a floating glass animal, bones above you in readying attack.

Well shit.

Undyne then slams something on the table, a plastic bag, and inside of it was a single glass bone. Undyne is out of her seat now, pointing an accusing finger at you.

"The magic radiating off of this attack is exactly the same as the magic signature coming from you, now tell me again you aren't a necromancer!"

You smirk and stand, leaning towards undyne over the table. "I'm not a necromancer."

There it is, undynes temper is lost, "Papyrus!"

A small 'nyeh?' Comes from the dark around you, then a figure appears from it. Sunken eyes and extremely pale, this person looked, quite literally, like a skeleton. you can make out a scarlet red scarf tied around his neck, that's it.

"HELLO HUMAN!" Your smile vanishes. That's the voice of whoever knocked you out earlier. 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE DETAILS OF YOUR MAGICAL ABILITIES, IF YOU'D BE SO KIND AS TO TELL!"

"I don't have any-" before you could finish your sentence papyrus pulls his glove from his right hand and shoves it onto your head, grabbing your entire face.

When he lets go, hes shaking his head. "YOU KNOW IT IS NOT GOOD TO LIE HUMAN." 

"The fuck was that for??!"

"LANGUAGE!" Papyrus swiftly pulls his glove back on. "AS A SKELETON YOUR MAGIC HAS AN INTERESTING EFFECT ON ME! I CAN FEEL IT FROM A FAR BUT PHYSICAL CONTACT IS ALWAYS USED TO MAKE SURE." He poses proudly, his hands on his hips. "AND I CAN SAY FOR SURE THAT YOU MA'AM ARE ABSO-POSITIVELY-LUTELY A NECROMANCER, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!"

"now, if you still want to deny your magic then PROVE IT!" the next thing you know the room is lit up, huge, white walled and empty, except for the desk and a single filing cabinet. before you can fully adjust to your surroundings, undyne is trying to plunge a glowing blue spear into your stomach. you dodge, and the spear instead slices the desk clean in half. you roll onto your knees in a kneel, you barely dodge the bone that whips past your face.

you duck to the left to avoid another spear, this time aimed at your head. you stand up and run, only one thought in your mind.

 _don't use your powers_   _don't use your powers_   _don't use your powers_   _don't use your -_

_DAMN IT!_

before you can stop it you another creature is formed above your shoulder, and blasts in undynes direction.  you pick up a sound on your left just as she dodges the beam your attack releases. just as papyrus takes a downward strike you duck farther left, and when the bone comes in your line of sight you grab it and pull, disrupting papyrus' balance. you kick out behind you, and he falls. you kick down onto his spine, and use that as power to start running at full speed to the end of the room.  your head whips back and forth frantically searching. on the far end of the room was a large mirror.

_you knew good and well that wasn't a mirror._

still running,you willed your attack on undyne to stop spraying the small circle undyne was running around it to aim at the wall. it listened , and blasted at the surface. when the blinding light hit the surface the mirror shattered into unrecoverable shards, more disintegrated than anything.

_just as you thought._

you jump through the large hole you've made, landing on a keyboard, or control panel rather, where a tiny yellow lizard in a wearing a black and red striped top was freaking out in front of you, flicking all kinds of buttons, and Eli was sitting and staring at you surprised beside her.

"hhhhhhhhh H-her magic levels are o-of the charts! S-shes destroyed half of them, u-undyne you said you could handle this!"

the room you were in was dark, with screens were covering it. camera feeds, data, tables, diagnostics. you didn't glance at the rest of the people in the room, various wide eyed skeletons, who were going into a frenzy. you instead grabbed Eli, aimed a flurry of bones at one of the screens in front of you, attempting to create an escape.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BONEHEADS DOING STOP HER!" at undynes command, you were rendered immobile, a bright orange glow cascaded over your body and lifted you into the air, leaving Eli down on the keyboard.

you flailed in the air. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" in your anger your previously formed bone attack flinged around in all directions, adding holes to screens that weren't already destroyed.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) calm down every thing is okay!" Eli grabbed onto one of your trashing limbs, attempting to calm you. he then turned to a skeleton who was clothed in a bright orange sweater and khaki shorts "they don't want to hurt us they just want a favor, stretch if you would kindly release her-"

"hell no! she almost blasted my fuckin' skull off, don't put her down!" standing from his crouched position under another shattered screen, was another skeleton. he was shorter, with gold fluff on the hood of his black jacket. "undynes dumb ass said she would be no problem."

Eli pulled you down from the air some, "she was scared, i told you if you let me in there with her this could have been avoided, but doctor Frankenstein here needed 'accurate data', but now that she's blown up half the room you don't have any!"

the lizard scoffed. "tch, you're and i-imbecile if you think i don't ba-back up my data files, i'm no amateur scientist." she skims her claws over a few of the remaining buttons, and out of the keyboard comes a small chip. she waves it in his face. "im sure if this had b-been your data it would be lost f-forever. CREAMPUFF!" she screeches and papyrus is beside her in record speed.

"you know where it goes." she hands papyrus the small chip. he takes it and bounds out of the room to beta's office.

"stretch put her down."

"i swear you'd better not let her go- god DAMN it stretch!" 

you're dropped on your ass in the middle of the dark room, and eli helps stand you up. you glare at eli. "explain."

"well-"

"hey, healer boy, you've got a call from a 'Samantha.'" undyne glares at you and hands Eli a phone.

"heeey Sam! yeah we're fine, she jus-, yeah but- okay listen, it was a misunderstanding. I TRIED TO! I DID'NT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!" there was a screech on the other side of the line. "okay. no, i'm-. i'm sorry i didn't mean to. i don't know. i don't know. okay. wanna talk to (y/n)? oof. oofity. okay. okay see you when you get here. yeah. okay bye." Eli hangs up, and hands the phone back to a still scowling undyne.

"what she say?" after all that shouting you already knew.

eli turned to you. "she's on her way, and you. are. in.  _trouble._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU  _THINKING?_ " Samantha paces in front of you and Eli, seated in chairs in beta's office. beta her self was enjoying the scene of you two getting scolded, all she needed was some pop corn and she'd be all set.

 "not only did you get arrested but you nearly  _killed_ the people who arrested you! and Eli why didn't you stop her?"

"i didn't know what was happening! all she said was run!" you sunk deeper into your plush chair.

"if she said rob a bank with her would you have!"

" _no_ because  _then_ i would've known what was  _happening!_ "

"no excuse young man!" Samantha points a finger in Elis face.

"young ma- I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Eli begins to stand in his chair, and Samantha gave him a look that could only mean death.

" _sit."_

Eli, sheepishly,  flopped back into his chair.

" _ahem_." the trio turned their heads towards beta." as much as i love s-seeing you get absolutely d- _destroyed_ by your friend here, we have more pressing matters to attend to."  Sam sits in her seat between you and Eli, directly across from beta.

"again i'm so sorry about their behavior, assisting arrest, i swear when we get home-"

"t-that's just it, the necromancer will not be leaving today." your blood ran cold. were you actually going to jail? you mentally punched yourself in the face _stupid stupid STUPID! how many charges were you going in on? resisting arrest, excess use of magic, use of magic without a license, attacking multiple officers, destroying public property-_

beta must of seen the look on your face, because her next word were, " as long as you agree to help me and my a-associates with this little, 'project', than we can nullify the felony charges you currently have against you."

"what ever it is, just ask, she'll be happy to assist you!"

"Sam-"

Sam turned to you and pinches your ear, painfully pulling towards her face. " _you have multiple major legal violations under your name right now, you will do what they ask and you will like it."_

"but-"

she pinched you harder " ** _no buts._** " she roughly lets you go, and gives beta a pleasant smile. "so, what can my (y/n) here do for you?"

beta returns Sams smile with an almost evil smirk. she stands up and walks over to one of the many bookshelves in her office, and skims one of her claws over the spines of a row of books. "you've met papyrus yes?"

"the creampuff?" alphys laughs at your answer, and pulls down a thick gold book, the spine is lined with silver bones.

"yes, the creampuff, he his a rare type of monster, a skeleton." she opens to a page, and sits with the heavy book, a thump resounding from where it hits the desk in front of her. "in the underground, skeletons had the magic they needed in order to sustain their physical forms, i-it was concentrated into the small area. w-when we surfaced, all the magic was r-released into the world. having more room to move around, the magic spread out, t-thinning as it separated."

she gently closed the book, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "the skeletons could effectively survive for a while without the concentrated magic that comes in the form of what you humans c-classify as 'necromancy'.  it has been  four years since the barrier was broken, and during recent sparring sessions, the skeleton monsters we observe have weakened significantly, both physically and magically. their a-attack levels and hp ha-have been lowering slowly. very slowly, but given enough time they could all dust. we've diagnosed the skeletons with simple magic insufficiency. it c-can simply and easily be cured, simply by being in close proximity to a magic outlet."

you blinked, and absorbed the information. after a few moments, you spoke. "so... all i have to do is hang out with them for a few hours, and then i can go home?" beta shook her head.

"a few hours will not do. a standard necromancer would have to remain near them for at least a few years." she then stared, hard, right in the middle of your chest, with a manic fascination " but with the p-power level of your magic, our f-friends should get better at a m-much faster that previously a-anticipated!" she then pushes a button on her desk, and screeches into a microphone. "CREAMPUFF!"

"how many skeletons are there?" eli asks, as papyrus burst through the door in record time.

"w-well there's not really a set number, lets j-just start with ten for now." beta clasps her hands together and smiles, this time definitely evilly. ":CREAMPUFF!" papyrus snaps to attention at the door.

"YES MS.BETA SIR!" papyrus salutes.  ~~adorable~~. 

....

what?

you shake the thought off. "m-make use of your overly hospitable personality and t-take our new, friend here, on a tour of where she will be staying."

papyrus practically leaps from his spot and lifts you up in a restricting embrace. "IT IS SO VERY NICE TO PROPERLY MEET YOU HUMAN! DESPITE OUR NEGATIVE PAST IM SURE WE WILL BE THE GREATEST OF FRIENDS!"

negative past? oh when you were fighting. you should probably apologize.

"yeah about that, sorry about that, i was freaked out and you attacked me." papyrus put you down and pats you on the back. at least it was supposed to be a pat, if your feet we'rent planted as firm as they were he could've launched you across the room with the strength of his affections.

"YOU ARE BEYOND FORGIVEN HUMAN! I BET ONCE I GET TO KNOW YOU YOU WILL BE QUITE SWEET!" you had to fight a blush.

you lost. you point at him, "b-but that doesn't mean i wont do it again in a heartbeat!" papyrus only smiled.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO ANOTHER FRIENDLY BATTLE!" friendly ba- this guy was the most optimistic  ~~sweet sunshiney _sweetheart_~~ .

papyrus grabs your hand and dramatically points towards the exit. "AND WE'RE OFF!"

And here you spiral into a rabbit hole Alice would only dream of.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im working on chapter two


End file.
